This invention relates to an electric pressing iron. More specifically, this invention relates to an electric pressing iron having means for shutting off the power to the iron should the iron be permitted to remain stationary either in the horizontal or the resting position for an inordinate amount of time. The invention further relates to such an iron having signaling means adapted to tell when the iron is at its preset temperature and when the power is on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes several earlier patents for shutting off an electric iron if the iron is not moved within a certain preset time period. Examples are U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,101 which issued May 13, 1980 to Townsend and which discloses an iron having sensing means in the handle sensitive to the pressure of the operator's hand. The sensing means are connected to timing means which deactivate the iron after a certain period. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,428 which issued Aug. 13, 1982 to Conrad et al discloses an iron having LED readouts for indicating the temperature of the soleplate.